The present invention relates to a transmitter device structure, for measuring the operating pressure in a system.
Devices are presently known for measuring the operating pressure in a system which consist of a member, located in a duct in which the pressure therein is to be measured, provided with a diaphragm membrane which is in contact with the pressurized fluid.
On the other side of said membrane there acts a pressurized air flow, generated by an air pump, which allows for, based on the opposite force equilibrium principle, the operating pressure of the system to be precisely measured, by simply using a pressure gauge or other like detecting instrument.
On the other hand the known devices of the above mentioned type are generally structurally very cumbersome and moreover they are not completely reliable.